Pillows
by Stephable
Summary: "But the thing that really made her jaw drop, the thing that made her want to run to the hills, or at least back home, was in the centre of the room. The bed. No plural, just one bed. To share." Collab with Ubyrai. SoMa. Rated T for implications.


**A/N: **_Place of idea_: Hot Tub  
_Collaborater_: Ubyrai  
_ Time of writing_: Midnight  
_Level of AWESOME_: **Mustang**

Dude! Atsushi Ohkubo owns Soul Eater. We're not him. Get it right!

**Pillows**

They watched from the streets as the men, completely covered in protective suits, entered their apartment. The fumigations were going to take three days, the termites had really gotten their teeth in. Thrown out of their home Soul and Maka collected their bags and shuffled towards the car that would take them to their "temporary alternate accommodation".

The hotel two streets down from Shibusen was three stories high. The windows of some rooms were almost blackened with dust and Maka's face scrunched up in disgust. Neither the scythe or his meister were particularly happy with this arrangement. Their home was where they wanted to be but the stupid woman living below them HAD to break her termite farm. The entire building had been invaded because _she_ wanted to keep it secret.

The hotel manager said a few things to them, told them the rules and stuff, before leading them to their room and handing over the key.

"You kids be good now." The brutish man smiled and winked at Soul. "Let me know if you need anything." He walked away, leaving them alone but not before glancing back and letting out a chuckle.

Maka turned the key in the lock and revealed their new home. The windows of this one were clean but that couldn't exactly be said for the floor. The carpet was stained with so many colours Maka couldn't even figure out its original shade. But the thing that really made her jaw drop, the thing that made her want to run to the hills, or at least back home, was in the centre of the room. The bed. No plural, just one bed. To share.

"S-s-s-soul?" Maka's voice shook as she called his attention to _the issue_.

"Wha-" She heard a thump as his bag hit the floor. "There's only one." He sounded a little faint.

"H-how, What... Soul!"

"It's not my fault! I'll just sleep on the floor." He pushed past Maka's shocked form to see the place he'd just offered to spend the nights ahead. "Can I... retract that offer? I just think it might be unsanitary."

"At least the bed looks clean." Maka seemed to snap out of her trance and to be ignoring _the issue_.

"Yeah, it looks pretty good." Confusion clear on his face but Maka wasn't looking.

Over the next 3 hours their bags were unpacked (for Soul this was more of a grab and shove exercise), several surfaces were scrubbed within an inch of their lives and the tiny, fuzzy "television"on the dresser opposite the bed was given a test run.

The time was fast approaching when they would have to give in to their drooping eye lids and figure out a way to go to bed together. In a completely clean, friendship kind of way.

"Maka..." Soul was the first to broach the subject.

"I think we should just make a, like a wall of pillows. That way we'll be separated." She must've been hatching this plan for hours, Soul could tell she'd rehearsed it in her head.

"It'll have to do." Soul picked up one of the pillows. It was true they didn't need any of the hotel provided ones, both teenagers had brought their own, plus he wasn't sure he wanted the hotel's pillows near his head. He put it down between where his and Maka's heads would soon be.

Maka clicked the TV off and took one of the pillows on her side of the bed. Laying it next to the one Soul had just set up. They each arranged another pillow and completed the makeshift wall. Soul moved into the bed and pulled the blankets up over barrier.

"I'm going to sleep now Maka, I'll get the light."

"No, no, wait! I want to get some reading done before we go to sleep."

"Well what am I supposed to do until you're done?"

"Brush your teeth or something, this place had probably given you cavities just from breathing the air."

Soul huffed and trudged off to the bathroom. When he returned a few minutes later Maka's head was deep in some book. He collapsed onto the bed making it bounce.

"Soul! I can't read if you use the bed as a trampoline!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Soul grumbled.

The room became so quiet then that Soul swore he could hear his thoughts ticking over. He shifted his weight up onto his elbows and peeked over the pillow wall at Maka. She was still reading, still as boring as ever. Her head turned towards him, she furrowed her brow.

"What?"

"I'm bored."

"Sleep then." Maka huffed, annoyed that she was once again pulled away from her novel. She turned back to it and continued to read.

Soul flopped back down onto his side. After only a few minutes his head could once again be seen just above the dividing wall. With startling speed Maka's hand flew away from her book and collided with Soul's nose.

Instead of tumbling backwards as he normally would Soul leaned over the pillows and put a hand onto Maka's left shoulder, the one that had connected to his face. Maka's eyes widened as she was forced down onto her back. As the shock passed Maka realised that _this was war! _She curled her legs up against her body, ready to attack. Soul began to retreat but it was too late, Maka's feet hit Soul squarely on his chest. He tumbled across to the other side of the bed and landed on his back. Maka didn't waste any time, she was holding his ankles tightly in her grasp before he'd even recovered from the shock.

Soul knew some moves though. Using Maka's grip as a lever Soul pulled himself up and grabbed Maka's shoulders throwing her onto her back, on her side of the bed. He didn't want to face another fearful counter attack so he jumped across to where she was lying and, with one leg on either side of her body and his hands holding down her wrists above her head, constricted her movement.

For a several minutes Maka was completely still, eyes open, staring up at Soul. He held her gaze for a few moments before fully comprehending the compromising situation they were in. Soul restraining and straddling Maka.

His blood rushed to his face. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy this position, just that, well, it was Maka. They had school tomorrow, fights with witches, two more days together in this room. He wanted to get off. To go to sleep. Mostly he didn't want her to realise what he had. That this was not an appropriate activity, that he kind of liked it.

"Do you wanna go to sleep?" Maka squeaked.

"Yes." Soul rolled off her and pulled the sheets over his head.

A few seconds later the room outside his eyelids darkened as the light was turned off. He felt the bed bounce as Maka's body slid under the covers. He began to slip into unconsciousness, suddenly realising they never set the pillows back up...

**A/N:** You should visit ubyrai, she is the co-author of this gem and there will be more of our collabs in the future.  
Feel free to subscribe to both of us :D We're planning one chapter a week (on a different story).


End file.
